


Factory fresh bastards

by Sukaowo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Art with the chapters sometimes, Bitties are a bit more like animals in here, Bitties are considered pets in here, Bitty reader, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark fic, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fighting, Im really bad at writing fight scenes, Lamia Bittybones, M/M, MORE TAGS WILL BE ADDED AS THIS CONTINUES, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, My writing kinda sucks, Normal bittybones, Not a preplanned fic, Possible Romance, Reader is a Bitty, Reader is stronk, Reader is tall af, Reader will literally fight everyone, Slow Burn, Territorial Behavior, The papy bitty comes in a bit later (after prologe), Unhealthy Relationships, even babies lol, jk, making up shit as I go, no beta we die like men, reader is kinda a asshole, shortish chapters, vauge backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukaowo/pseuds/Sukaowo
Summary: Living on the street as a wild Bitty for the past 5 years isn't quite easy, especially with the lack of magic that only you seem to not possess.. So far though despite the hard start at first, lady luck seems to be in your favor for a while.. Until she isnt-- when you suddenly find an abandoned Papy who's knocking at deaths door one rainy night with a protective lamia pygmy bitty who obviously isnt his brotherthis fic is basically the embodiment of "Fine, i'll do it myself" lol(Sporadic updates)
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 148





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499953/chapters/53765728

Hey, so you know how some reader bitties usually have a really good owners and are pretty much spoiled brats till they get kicked out on the streets where they don't get killed despite them making so many mistakes?

Yeah, your not one of those.

Your life started as a naive factory fresh bitty who used to be extremely excited to meet your forever owner-- being the only reader bitty in the previous 'bitty haven' hadn't been easy, especially with the 'reader bitty line' slowly becoming unpopular due to people finding it uncomfortable for their smaller counterparts to be practically enslaved again.. So once you found the first owner who didn't bring you back, you were pretty optimistic about being taken care of by them! Although the lad seemed rather suspicious with those weird looks he had been shooting you sometimes you didn't let your optimism die down one bit! 

Yeah.. maybe you shouldve, as he had started to emotionally manipulate you into doing.. uncomfortable stuff. At first you didnt notice, but once his touches got a little bit too uncomfortable you had quickly voiced your opinion- only to be starved and thrown around. You... never really got around to escaping him, actually.. He suddenly got booted out of his loft one day and just kinda left you in that empty apartment for a long time until you got skinny enough to fit between the bars and got out of that suffocating he had stuffed you into. 

Life on the streets hadn't any easier after the food in the fridge was too rotten for you to keep eating. The first year was extremely hard, your distrust for humans made you incredibly ignorant to eat left overs out of the dumpster behind them and your pride was at the forefront of your mind as you preferred to steal food straight out of peoples plates and off hotdog stands. It worked for a little, until... well it didn't.. Apparently people whom you've stole from before had given one look at your tattered ratty clothes and let you go after stealing from them, your honestly not sure how you got that lucky and got so snarky that you decided to walk straight up to a human and snatch the meat out their burger before eating it right in front of them.. That was your first mistake, as that left you with a barely full stomach and a few broken ribs and a broken leg after escaping the grasp of the guys crushing grip by biting them. Your second mistake was when you has claimed a small section below a dumpster one day as your territory, as nobody had claimed the alleyway yet and let your guard down once around a seemingly factory fresh Cherry bitty, whom asked to rest in your territory for a while and even offered you a few shards of monster candy to heal your injuries. Though, you didn't really didn't know- as the only bitty interaction that you had gotten from anywhere was at your old pet store.. Apparently after a few days of staying there and leaving every now and then to go and 'feed' himself he had came back one day with five other bitties whom, after you greeted them with open arms had beat you into a pulp and ran you out of your own territory with a few broken bones and a bad injury, that you would've died from if you hadn't remembered about the crushed monster candy in your pocket. From there on, you decided to not to trust anyone- but yourself of course after a few weeks over searching for your own territory to claim, or a piece of territory to kill someone for. The first death caused by you was a weakened Edgy bitty who was low on magic and had been starving, almost close to dust. During that time.. you.. where actually starving too, even lost alot of your weight due to their being little to nothing out to munch on that one harsh winter. You can remember it like it was yesterday; the harsh cold wind whipping upon the styrofoam container that protected you from the harsh weather. You were close to passing out too- until the container shifted- and the edgy bitty had lunged into the container and had shambled around a bit, foaming at the mouth a growling at you with barely lit eyelights. You had let out a yelp and tried to back up-- and at that moment you knew it was either you, or the half starved bitty swiping its dull claws at you. Lets just say, that day you had to try and shovel the dry substance into your mouth to keep your stomach from eating yourself from the inside out. The worst part was that it halfway filled your stomach too.. Afterwards, you got more strong at putting things down when needed too.

Once spring rolled around you had to kill a baby blue and a stretch for a place to stay. The baby blue was pretty easy to kill honestly, and it almost made you feel bad at how naive they were to 'lend you help' only to get their neck literally ripped out and their corpse being used as a distraction tactic to make the younger brother disassociate long enough for you to kill them in one fatal blow with a piece of glass laying around. You didn't feed on their dust, as you had better food now that you had a piece of territory that you could claim and used their dust and a mix of your scent to try and replicate a Bosses' or if lucky, a Horror bitties claim scent- but the wind blew the dust away and that plan had worked only for a couple of months before another Bitty had came around to try and claim your territory. Years of protecting or moving territories and trying out different tatics to keep bitties out of your territory led you to one territory that was practically perfect! The alleyway had reeked of a stray dog's fading claim scent near a resturant too! The Dog who made the claim scent had long gone too, if the dog's rotting corpse laying dead in the corner with some blue food(??) (You had sniffed it and it reeked of chemicals and death) near its mouth and spit and foam around its maw had told you anything. The dogs rotting corpse had been moved to the dumpster as one of the human's from the restaurant had spotted it, said something in a weird language and left. Though, even after the dumpster had been emptied of it the alley had reeked of death for years. It had messed with your nose for a long time, well until you got used to it and watched the rats eat the poison (you heard someone call the blue stuff that) And die too until it was all gone. Fortunately for you, the deathly scent that failed to leave the alley way had died down after two years and did its job of keeping other bitties away for a long time too!

Though, unfortunately all good things had to come to an end.. The scent had faded away and stayed in the corner. Of the alley by the fence where the dog had died. After the scent had went away, they started getting smarter. So either a group of bitties or ones going solo would try to claim your territory but years of you perfecting and testing out your traps had made it slightly easier for you to kept the alley for yourself for a while. Recently there has been this certain young edgy bitty that kept on sniffing around the borders of your territory and postering up at you from afar once you picked up a piece of glass to scare him off with. What? You didn't like killing, iy gave you this weird positive tingly feeling and after those Four bitties you killed you were pretty sure you didn't need to kill them unless it was necessary... He always ran away though once you got close or yelled at him. Though, besides that bitty though everything seemed pretty relaxed for a while. Getting a pretty good meal from the dumpster, beating up bitties to prevent them from taking your territory, avoiding human's coming back there to smoke their cancers (which helped other bitties from claiming the territory too) but you recently have been getting this weird itch that something bad was going to happen.. You werent sure what but.. You hoped it isnt too bad.. The smell of rain and ozone might be why though, usually your hair always fluffed up when thunderstorms came around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! I have a tumblr now btw https://sukaowo.tumblr.com/  
> its mostly art tho


	2. Its raining somewhere else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about how much bitties hate the rain and a bit more about that annoying Edgy who keeps coming to your territory

The whole day you re established your claim scent in your territory, you weren't expecting the rain to pour down on the same day. Yeah, you had been smelling the signs of a incoming thunderstorm for the past few days but for some reason, those clouds didn't pour down the rain just yet.. So you simply assumed that it wasn't gonna rain until at least a few days later or something. So when you were posturing up that young edgy bitty that seemed to be coming here more frequently and snarling at him until he quickly scampered off once he saw you grab your weapon, you didn't expect the dark clouds above to start raining so suddenly.

You shiver as a particular fat droplet of water splatters on your small form whilst walking away from the boarder of your territory, stopping for a moment to look up at the sky and curse softly. You had your fair share of bad experiences with rain; light and heavy rain. Although it provided you with water to drink that was cleaner than the ones in those dirty oil crusted puddles but at one point you had almost got swept down into the sewers when you were younger. That day, you were practically enraptured by rain and since it was your first time touching or drinking the rain you didn't think of it once the soft raindrops from the heavens became hard bullets battering at your small form and pilfering all of your warmth. You could barely stand up from how hard the raindrops were- so when you got swept away by a ton of water and almost had gotten swept down the storm drain, you were pretty much weak. You would've died too, if your small body didn't get caught by some curved metal at the entrance. You sometimes thank the stars that you were a bitty, as your light weight didn't move the metal much and all you had to do was wait until the rain subsided so you could quickly jump your way to the edge and scamper off to shelter.

That day, you had learned how to take care of hypothermia, and although putting your small body on the metal to a really hot vent cover helped slightly, you had gotten a lot of burns and bruises.. Well, at least you didn't die that day, but honestly? Since you've learned that rain can be really damn dangerous you kinda got a bit of a sick humor for young bitties that weren't as lucky and got swept in the storm drains. Your swore that once, whilst perched on the ledge of a ground floor window a few years back you had seen one of the bittys that took your territory had been swept up by the currents and taken down to the storm drain. And although you probably could've saved him, you got a little bit of sadistic glee seeing him almost drown under the currents and you weren't gonna risk it either. You aren't that dumb after all.

Ah, right. you had to get to your shelter before the rain starts coming down hard, food too. Jogging to the many soaked boxes by the dumpster you moved around them and quickly wiggled behind them. Behind these boxes was a small mouse hole that you had found once whilst trying to escape one human that spotted you once. Apparently the bricks had began to break down there and it was pretty easy to move the large blocks of brick out of your way to make space for your body to fit in. Though, apparently it floods in there when the rain is particularly hard enough to cause small floods, so you don't use it whilst its raining hard . Your small hands move some of the rocks to the side so that you can reach in the small dark space and feel around for a moment. Soft nesting material greets your small rough hand and you simply sigh. You've had to replace the nesting material a few times because it kept flooding in there and your still trying to find a way to plug all those holes in the wall so it wouldn't happen again but.. You groan and snatch the plastic bottle cap you were looking for, quickly wiggling out of the tight spot between the wet box and the wall before brushing imaginary dirt on your already soddy ratty clothes off, walking out into the open and putting the bottle cap down so it could collect the rainwater while the rain was light before continuing towards the large dumpster on the other side of the alley. You walk towards the side of the dumpster that faces the inside of the alley, looking around for a particular piece of rope that you tied to the side one day when you got sick of climbing the loose brick wall, and wrapping your hand around it. The 'rope' was just a some braided pieces of yarn that you had found, and luckily it hasn't failed you yet despite years of holding your light-weighted body. From using this string, it had helped you gain some pretty good upper body strength too which helped sometimes when a bitty was low on magic and tried to get into a scuffle with you once for some food you found in the dumpster. You also began to notice how bitties- or to be specific skeleton bitties were really weak to physical attacks over the years.. That.. helped a little bit with some of your traps you made, not that it would help in your territory since it had a lot of space. 

Giving the braided yard another hard tug just for good measure you climbed up its banged and bruised exterior, letting out a few hisses here and there when your foot got caught in a particularly slippery spot here and there before grasping a hold of the ledge and pulling yourself up with a bit of difficulty. Because the heavy plastic lid was sometimes closed, you had to chip a hole into the plastic with a rock and a few other things. Luckily you didn't have to squeeze into the hole this time though as the dumpster was pretty much overfilled again. (like it is always until it gets emptied of course) You get adjusted to the darkness of the bin once again, using the piece of glass to open a particular good smelling trash bag and start to quickly sift through the trash bag's contents. Paper, plate, cups, OH-! You grabbed a hold of the squishy noodles in the styrofoam plate, not thinking twice before shoveling it into your mouth. It was a little cold and a little old if the sour taste was anything to go by, but you could care less. Food is food, and you've been getting used to keeping rotten stuff and raw flesh down. After you were done eating, you were surprised to see that was still a large portion left. You didn't want to over eat and throw up again so you simply left it alone, crawling out of the tight spot between the bags of trash and quickly climbing down from the dumpster. For just a moment, you look up at the sky, pausing from grooming yourself. It was probably sunset- or close to midnight if the street lights flickering on was any indication. The rain hadn't stopped, but it was still light for now. So you decided to stay in your den tonight, hopefully it doesn't rain too hard tonight though.. walking over to the overfilled bottle cap whilst licking your grummy hands, you put the piece of glass down and kneel down to lap up the clean water, pausing for a moment to look up once you heard the tell-tale sounds of small bony feet clacking against the pavement. 

You immediately knew it was that young edgy bitty- over the years of dealing with the young edgy bitty had made it easy for you to remember what his footsteps sounded like. Grabbing the shard of glass, you let out a growl to let the small edgy bitty know that he wasn't welcome here. As per usual though, he didn't listen, staying at the border of your territory and sniffing it intently. Shit of his shit you began to saunter your way towards him, alerting him of your presence by purposefully stomping your bare feet on the ground. When you were younger, you were pretty small, but for whatever reason you managed to outgrow any other bitty you've met.. Its probably because your a reader-type bitty but you stopped growing at 6 inches. Your height actually was pretty nice to have, since nowadays the other bitties that try to take your territory are about 3-4 inches, and a few were 5 inches but still got intimidated by your height alone-- which is, surprisingly, why you still have this territory. The younger edgy bitty ( well, you think he is young. His head only reached your lower abdomen after all) immediately flinches, squaring his shoulders and letting a growl which only died in his throat once you squared your shoulders and let out a deep smooth growl. He in return quickly bolted off with his metaphorical tail between his legs and his collar jingling annoyingly loud as he ran away. You let out a huff and relax slightly, flinching once another light rain drop hit you straight on the head before moving back to the overflown bottle cap to drink the rest of the water and quickly make your way back over to your den behind those boxes. You couldn't help but think back to that young edgy bitty as you groomed yourself in the small space. You think that that edgy bitty had a owner.. Probably. Their clothes were pretty new-looking and they were pretty clean-- they didn't seem to have any type of scent on them either besides the smell of chemicals and perfume. You kind of hoped that whoever that Edgy bitty belonged too locked him up good before he got eaten, literally. When times got hard, the other bitties wouldn't hesitate to eat each other quickly, and honestly you hoped that you don't ever run into one of those. Pushing those dark thoughts to the back of your mind you inhale the scent of mold, dew and your scent for a little before curling up and nuzzling your face into the soft nesting material before sinking into the darkness of your mind..


	3. Lady luck, why did you do this to me??

You wake up hours later to the feeling of something wet against your-- well-- everything. Groaning as you slowly began to wake up, you sit up slowly your hands squelching against the soaked nesting material. Well... that was more nesting material your gonna have to find.. peeling off the pieces of cotton, yarn and a few sticks off of your body you let out a yawn, the cold starting to wake you up at a more faster pace than before. You then proceed to walk out of your flooded den, pausing at the entrance to gather up your wet hair and push it back so you could see properly. You squeeze out from between the box and wall but pause before you start walking towards the dumpster to sleep. Squinting slightly to try and figure out what the hell the figure is that's entering your territory only to tilt your head as you quickly figure what it is. What the hell is a lamia bitty doing here..? Especially with a Papy in its arms... huh. Deciding to wait for a moment before running them out of your territory you take in both of their appearances. The lamia was a skeleton bitty, if the skeletal system wasn't obvious, with a long dark blue faded ecto-tail littered in darker blue bruises and slashes. The lamia actually seemed to be pretty battered up, it was missing a couple of ribs and its bones was cracked in a few places. Its had some dark blue blood trailing from its mouth with a crack running from his nose hole to his right eye. Its eyes seemed to be working still, but it was low on magic, probably close to passing out from how transparent the blue slitted eyelights in its eyes were. From afar it seemed to be at least a inch shorter than you so getting it out of your territory should be easy. Deciding that they have been in your territory for long enough you walk out from the shadows of box, shuddering at the feeling of the cold rain seeping into your ratty clothes. When you got into the sight of the lamia bitty, you square your shoulders and let out a loud warning growl pausing once you saw the papy bitty within their arms. At the moment it was unconscious, battered even more than the lamia bitty holding it. It was the same size at the lamia bitty too, and seemed sick- or also close to falling down if the dark circles under its eyes were any indication, its ratty soaked battle body and scarf wasn't helping either. For a mere second, you felt a little bat for them both until the loud weak hiss from the lamia snapped you out of that tiny moment of empathy and your gaze hardens. The lamia coils around the papy bitty awkwardly, shakily squaring its bare shoulders and letting out another more stronger hiss.

It seems that most of its fanged teeth was punched out from what you could see, and for a moment you considered killing it so that it didn't have to suffer. From passing conversations from human's you've heard that lamia were practically just weak worms without their fangs-- and it took a long time for them to grow back.. Buuuttt... you really didnt like tripping over wet dust as your patroling your territory so you might as well scare it off. Though.. Your eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance as a louder growl ripped through your throat. This bastard was practically trying to get a death wish! He was obviously trying to steal your territory! You, without even waiting for the poor lamia Bitty to challenge you once again lunged at him, your much larger body knocking him down to the concrete. His growls turned into loud yelps and squeals as you punch at its face, its claws clawing at your sides and causing a bit of blood to roll out. Whilst you and the lamia fight it had dropped the poor papy, causing a loud painful clanking sound fill the alleyway. The lamia suddenly shot up, its mouth biting into your shirt-- missing your jugular by a couple of inches. You proceed to deliver a hard punch to the side of its skull with your bruised knuckles before grabbing its skull and smashing it hard against the concrete. The loud painful squeal form the lamia along with the sound of something cracking alerted you that you probably damaged it skull but you could care less. It quickly wiggles out from under you, darting to the papy laying half dead on the and scooping it up before slithering to your halfway flooded den. You would've went after the bitty but your own injuries needed your attention. So, for now you let them rest in your old den, moving towards the dumpster and climbing it with a bit of difficulty before slipping inbetween the bags of trash to assess the damage.

the collar of your shirt was ripped off from the almost fatal bite from the lamia, and although your sides were hurting like a bitch, it only had a few small punctures. You twisted your body around; thanking that your anatomy was more flexible than a humans, and began to lick at some of your injuries. After a few moments of wiggling a bit to get comfortable you then couldnt help but fall asleep after a little bit, deciding that dusting those damn bitties would be better to do in the morning

-

You began to wake up after a little bit, groaning and slowly sitting up before stretching to get rid of the stiffness in your back feeling around for a moment you pull out a piece of glass from one of the bags and eating the rest of the cold noodles before quickly sliding down the dumpster. Scratching at your messy hair you look around for a moment before starting towards the bottle cap you left out last night and drinking a little bit of the water before moving towards her den; where the lamia had squeezed itself in. Seeing the tail of the lamia poking out inbetween the crack you proceed to grab it, ignoring the startled yelp from the lamia who, for one looked a bit stronger than last night the papy was still in its arms too. The lamia began to square its shoulders at you, but seeing you square your shoulders and squeeze the glass shard within your small hand made it pause and think better. It whimpers and instead lowers its gaze, its body forcibly slumping to show submissiveness. Well, at least it had a brain.. You clear your throat, licking your teeth a bit before sending it a hard gaze "Get out my territory, and dont come back unle-" "W-wait! I-I need help though! Please!" The lamia had cut you off, and didnt even give you time to retort "M-my friend- he is sick! I didn't mean to make you angry- please help him! I-I.. Do you want monster candy? Food? I know where there is alot-- please just help him-" You cut him off with a pointed look, your mouth twitching into a scowl "Don't fucking cut me off dibshit! You should be fucking happy that im letting you go alive!" You snap, stomping closer to the said lamia and practically looming above him. He, in response cowers his slitted blue eyelights turning into small dots in the inky blackness of his eyeholes. Your gaze hardens before you pull back, letting out a scoff. For a moment, you consider helping out the lamia, but the memory of what happened last time you did rose behind your eyes. You began to weigh your options; the lamia knew where there was food, but considering what happened last time you helped someone out, this was stupid to even consider. You open your mouth to respond, only to be cut off by the lamia once again; whom latched on your leg and was sobbing loudly and ugly "P-please! I-I beg of you, he is close to dusting! I-I'll be out your hair once I get some food in him, we just need somewhere to stay!!" Your growl, cringing at the feeling of your leg becoming wet with tears you shake your leg a little to try and get the lamia bitty off to no avail. You let out a loud groan, looking up to the entrance of the alleyway only to freeze as a human walked past it. Shit- did you wake up late?? Usually you wake up just before the restaurant opens so that you could guard your territory! Silently panicking you push the lamia bitty off "Okay! Okay! Shut the fuck up before a human comes!" You hissed out, quickly scrambling under the dumpster whilst dragging the borderline hysterical lamia and unconscious papy bitty with you. You shoved your hand over the lamia's mouth, hissing at him in displeasure once the door by the dumpster opened. A deadly glare at the lamia had caused it to try and calm down before you flickered your gaze to the shoes of the human whom came out of the restaurant. It didn't take long for the human to force the trash into the dumpster before going back into the building. Removing your hands from the lamia's mouth you move slowly from out the dumpster, looking around for a little bit. The sound of shifting material from above made you quickly squabble back under the dumpster-- just in time too as the trash bacg the human tried to force into the dumpster had fell out just where you were standing. Silence fills the alleyway for the moment, besides the soft sniffing and held back sobs from the lamia behind you and the sound of passing cars and people from outside the alley. You grumble, running a hand through your messy hair and starting to walk towards the bag, silently regretting your decision of accepting the lamia and papy into your territory "Come here, unless you want to starve." You simply say, hearing the sound of the lamia slithering over to you as you cut the bag open and sniff around for some food

Was is brunch? Breakfast? You didn't know.. But the lamia had refused to eat the smashed eggs and raw meat snippets you found in the trash. You simply shrugged and ate it while he gagged at you eating the egg before looking through the trash for 'proper food' in which he proceeded not to eat since the stuff he found was rotten. You grumble to yourself and frown "If you keep not eating anything your gonna damn die dumbass" You say simply, eating the moldy bread he found in the trash. "NO I WONT, I'D RATHER EAT THE KIBBLE THAN THAT!" oh yeah, apparently this guy was pretty loud when relaxed. You had to repetitively tell him to be quiet or some human will find the both of them, in which he responded 'THATS PERFECT! MAYBE WE CAN FIND ONE THAT ISN'T BAD!' in which you responded that he was going to get all of them killed. "Eat it, I wont tolerate you waisting fucking food." You state, groaning internally. Your regretting this already, especially realizing that both(?) of them were factory fresh bitties- especially with how he didn't even know what squaring his shoulders meant when you find the owner of the territory, or didn't even know anything about territories from how he didnt hesitate to enter your territory last night, or how quickly he trusted you even though you smashed his skull into the concrete. Speaking of, it seems that you only cracked it a little bit (unfortunately) but didn't heal. The lamia hesitates for a little before taking the piece of bread that you held out to him, watching as he ate the piece of molded bread before almost throwing up leaving the lamia after a little bit of boredly watching the lamia force the bread down and try to feed his friend the bread too, you go towards the edge of your territory and remark it with your scent by rubbing yourself on almost everything (including the concrete too). After you were done you then went over to the overfilled bottle cap, picking it up and walking back over to the beat up lamia (who looked a little bit better now that there was food in him) and sat it down near him "Give the water to your friend, I think it will help" You honestly didn't know how to take care of skeleton bitties, just yourself so you mostly did what you do to yourself when you get hurt really bad after a scuffle. Asses the damage, feed or hydrate yourself if needed and lick your wounds- but when you leaned over the unconscious Papy to lick their wounds, the lamia pushed your face away and used the damp scarf to clean the wounds. You argued that he was using viable resources but your pretty sure he didn't care too much

While the lamia tended to the Papy's wounds you proceeded to lick your own quickly, missing the weird grimace from the lamia before drinking some of the water in the bottle cap and looking out side of the dumpster. It seemed pretty sunny now and the rain was all gone too-- a perfect day to go look for some nesting material. So after telling the Lamia to stay there and feed his friend more of the bread and water you set out to go and find more nesting material


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out for nesting material and have a unpleasant experience

Slipping out of the alleyway, you look around for a long moment to make sure the surrounding area is clear. Although you waited until it got close to dawn to make sure there was a reduced amount of foot traffic you couldn't let your guard down. Before you left your territory, you made it clear to the other two bitties that they weren't allowed to try and talk to other humans or make any sudden sounds. Blue (Which was the name that the lamia had introduced himself as when he got tired of you calling him..other unsavory things) seemed to understand you.. To some degree at least.. You really hoped that they didn't attract any attention to your territory.. It was bad enough that he didn't know what 'inside voices' meant and at this point you were tempted to knock him out so you wouldn't have to hear him screaming in your ear about 'proper food' (You did what was second best and instead crammed some of the moldy bread you gathered into his maw and threatened to shove glass in his maw too if he didn't eat it all. He went quiet afterwards). You shake your head a little, dispelling the thoughts from your head so you could focus. You quickly ran out when you saw that there was less foot traffic, making sure to stay close to the sides of the building so that the humans walking around wouldn't immediately spot you or step on you. You shudder a little, thinking of the first time you almost got stepped on by a drunkard in your younger days.  
>>>

It took you awhile but you had found a few soft things for bedding. It was a little bit far from your territory and you had a few close calls but you had a ton of sticks, leaves, lollipop wrappers, cotton and a few other soft things too! It was surprisingly a good amount, but you needed to get more tomorrow if you wanted to fill your old den with the said soft material like how you did before it got flooded. Pausing for a moment as you smell the slight smell of rain carrying in the wind you quickened your pace, lifting your head up every now and then to retrace your scent. Unfortunately for you, as if those other two bitties weren’t enough life decided to be an ass today. Especially whilst you were doing such an important task too.

The faint tingle of magic and the sharp piercing scent of ozone is your only warning before a smaller figure is barreling into your much larger body from the back. You weren’t expecting the sudden blow, but quickly recovered once your palms scraped upon the pavement. A feral snarl rips from your throat as you quickly twist your body to blindly sink your sharpened teeth into (what seemed to be bone), a loud pain-filled yelp slipping from their jaws. You didn’t give your attacker the chance to actually process the pain nor pin you down as you grab ahold of the spot your biting into and let go of it briefly to throw the attacker over your shoulder. Just from those few seconds of fighting your attacker, you could tell that they were much smaller than you (you suspect that the surprise attack was only able to topple you due to the use of gravity magic) and was rather bad at attacks. You quickly darted to the fallen bitty on all fours, going to quickly pounce and pin them but they quickly rolled out of the way of your attack and made you quickly move to the side as a bone attack grazed past your head. You concluded that they were a skeleton bitty, a fell to be precise from how its constricted red pupils stared up at your looming figure with multiple emotions in them. It was almost like the world was on pause as you assessed your attacker and noticed the annoyingly familiar scent that invaded your nose. Yup, the edgy bitty that has been hovering at your territory was trying to challenge you.. You would’ve cackled at the bitty from how stupid it was to think it could overpower you and take your territory- if you weren’t pissed at him. Now on your feet, your sharp teeth curl into a snarl. The edgy bitty actually looked like it was gonna piss themselves if they had organs at least  
>>>

You let out a snarl jaws shredding a piece of the shirt its wearing as it quickly scrambled off with you hot on its heels , slowing down your pace to a standstill as you watched the said bitty run off with its metaphorical tail between its legs. You had won, of course-- but you weren’t gonna lie; the little guy had gotten a few good blows on you. The bone piercing your attire and another that it had managed to stab into your left bicep flickered out as the owner of the attack left the area. You were bleeding; yes but it wasn’t too bad. You take a moment to let out a small shaky huff, slightly disappointed that you didn’t have a stress reliever anymore but quickly got up on both legs and gathered up what remained of the nesting material (And the bitty’s jacket that you stole while beating him into a pulp). Fighting skeleton monsters were really hard if they weren’t already half-dead or tired, they were proficient at long ranged attacks but during close ranged ones (At least for the sans types) they lacked hand-to-hand combat and relied on their almost god-like cat reflexes to dodge. It was hard work but really easy to defeat if you tire them out from forcing them to teleport so much and summoning multiple gaster blasters (Those hurt like a bitch-- and you honestly hated those. They easy to dismantle depending on the size though)

Stretching a little and groaning at the ache in your muscles you then began on your way back, dragging the slightly damaged but fluffy jacket behind you and making sure to keep away from a group of humans whom came out of one of the restaurants in front of you

>>

Getting back to your territory was surprisingly calm, besides that one time you had to dash into an back way alley when you had to duck away from a cat. Due to that you got there a bit later than usual. When you went over to where you left the tiny blue fuck your heart leaped for joy when you didn't see him there, thinking for a moment that they had left only to grumble unpleasantly once you saw that th- Blue had crammed himself into the den with the papy inside it. You frown deeply, before putting the material to the side and grabbing a hold of his thick scaled body, him letting out an loud yelp and struggling. You didn't care, pulling him and the papy out along with him fully from the den and marching past the two to throw the soggy nesting material out. Blue only watched you as you fixed up the den to your liking, silent for once as he was half groggy. Once you had finished you turned to him and walked out, preparing to find another place to sleep-- until Blue had caught your sleeve. Looking back you noticed that he was back to that defensive coil, with the papy in his arms "WAIT.. WHERE DID YOU GET THE JACKET FROM-- ? OH! ARE YOU OKAY? YOUR HURT!" Although you vaugly remembered that he was probably naiive you honestly didn't care. You were just ready to collapse and sleep off your pain and let it heal overnight as usual.

You blink, your eyebrow twitching 

"No shit dumbass, and got the jacket from some random fucker" You pulled your arm away harshly from Blue, his eyelights slightly wavy as he signed and slightly slithered closer. You growled lowly to make sure he remembered who won your turf fair. He flinched a little but didn't cower despite how scared he was-- but did stop "C-could.. M.. Could I HEAL IT FOR YOU?"   
his soft voice caught you off guard for a little until you let out a displeased grumble. You.. didn't like people touching you-- but if it got him to shut the hell up then..   
"Sure, but im snapping your neck if you try poisoning or all that bullshit" His blue eye-lights turned into stars but as you gave him a pointed look, they returned to their normal sate and Blue whimpered a little. He looks away from you as you brush past him and moved to sit at the side of the soggy box. You catch his eyes once he looked back at you   
"Well?"You drawl, your frown deepening and nose scrunching. Blue quickly slithered over to you (after setting the papy in the den), nodding a little and hovering his hand over some of your injuries. 

You.. weren't sure what you were expecting.. But the healing magic making your mind a bit cotten-y and your wounds pairing back together was not.. It. maybe the second one but not the first. It took him a while to finish up though, causing his head to swim at the use of too much magic "T-thats.. all I can do" You mumble your thanks and leave to sleep in the dumpster again, Blue not saying a word as he groggily slips back into the den to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Should I make a chapter dedicated to some headcannons I have for bitty types in here? Also if you didn't see in the prev chapter; I have a tumblr! Go check it out lel: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sukaowo


	5. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some headcanons for bitties in this universe   
> Dont worry, i'll post the chapter later today, just wanted to quickly get this out

Just some head cannons I wanna quickly go over for bitties ( I might add more later)

GENERAL  
So, first all bitties are a bit more like animals in this. They can adapt to whatever environment they are put in depending on what type they are. ( Ex. Grillby-type bitties can adapt to the normal street life but cant adapt in a oceanic/water composed environments due to being a fire elemental-type. However Reader bitties, like you, are able to adapt to any environment that has land on it.) 

Bitties are not reliant on soul energy/magic to live, though they do need soul energy magic to have access to magic. The amount of soul energy/magic = how powerful the bitty is in the magic department. There is an exception though: Readers. Due to them being more human-like (what? they arent fully human. They are technically monsters too) they do not need soul energy/magic at all since they don't use magic at all. Other bitties can get their magic replenished by Reader-type bitties but to do so, the Reader needs to trust them mentally/be in their pack. It sort of works like intent.. sort of.  
Despite not being able to use magic, Reader bitties have been blessed with higher physical durability than other bitty types (ex. A Sans bitty or Toriel bitty would get hurt if they jumped down from a table to the floor. Reader bitties would be fine and at the worst sprain their ankle if they landed on their foot wrong).

All bitties are able to scent objects or people. For more humanoid bitties they usually can do it magically by rubbing themself on something. For Reader-type bitties and hybrids (species bred between Reader-type bitties and Monster-type bitties) They have scent glands on a certain parts of their body. Rarely they can be born without them and instead will have to use the traditional way (expelling waste).

REPRODUCTION  
All bitties can be bred and produce with one other. For monster type bitties gender doesn't matter since they dont get pregnant physically, though they can only produce young with Monster type bitties (normally). They can also reproduce physically and can make both genitalia (even if they have female or male genitallia originally) out of magic. For Reader bitties they produce the same way that Humans do. To make a hybrid between a Monster and a reader bitties is incredibly hard but not impossible. Though it has to be made artificially and usually the Parents reject it unless forced to care for it. (Hybrids are physically and verbally abused by both species of bitty. Even then, they usually die by the age of 30 or 40 and are infertile and cannot be bred)  
If a Reader and Monster bitty do reproduce, they usually produce a monster bitty or a human bitty depending on which bitty holds the baby. Even then, the chances of them getting pregnant are very low  
Although Monster bitties are all 'love n' magic' and consent is practiced wildly during reproduction, they can force themselves on other bitties. Those chances are extremely rare though. Reader bitties do not follow the same rules as Monster bitties about consent though.

DISEASES/SICKNESS  
All bitties can get sick or certain diseases. Depending on the type though the causes are mostly caused by mistreatment and malnutrition. If kept healthy then Diseases or sicknesses that bitties contract cant be passed to and arent exactly the same as traditional diseases or sickness . (EX. A Toriel bitty can gain alopecia by nourishment or stress but cant gain rabies by a bite from a rabid animal).

BAHAVIORS/ EXTRA  
Bitties can turn feral if left outside for a long time, but it takes a long process for them to adapt and adjust their bahavior to the environment. Bitties that are feral can still talk to others if needed but usually uses intent and actions to do the talking if speech isnt needed. Due to monster bitties being more intuned to their souls, their body can usually change depending on their environment. An example of this is a Toriel bitty growing a thicker coat of fur during colder seasons and Reptilian bitties scales growing thicker due to constant fighting.. Reader bitties cant physically change to adapt to their environment, though their bodily functions can slightly change. (EX. A reader's stomach acids becoming more acidic so that they can eat most rotten or raw foods, A reader bitties canines and front teeth growing slightly sharper if given mostly meat, or a Reader bitty gaining the ability to growl to ward off intruders) These changes dont happen straight away though!


End file.
